Problem: A quadrilateral has vertices at $(0,1)$, $(3,4)$, $(4,3)$ and $(3,0)$. Its perimeter can be expressed in the form $a\sqrt2+b\sqrt{10}$ with $a$ and $b$ integers. What is the sum of $a$ and $b$?
We use the distance formula to find the length of each side.

The distance from $(0, 1)$ to $(3, 4)$ is $\sqrt{(3 - 0)^2 + (4 - 1)^2} = 3\sqrt{2}$.

The distance from $(3, 4)$ to $(4, 3)$ is $\sqrt{(4 - 3)^2 + (3 - 4)^2} = \sqrt{2}$.

The distance from $(4, 3)$ to $(3, 0)$ is $\sqrt{(3 - 4)^2 + (0 - 3)^2} = \sqrt{10}$.

The distance from $(3, 0)$ to $(0, 1)$ is $\sqrt{(0 - 3)^2 + (1 - 0)^2} = \sqrt{10}$.

Adding all of these side lengths, we find that the perimeter is $4\sqrt{2} + 2\sqrt{10}$. Thus, our final answer is $4 + 2 = \boxed{6}$.